villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Barnes
Barnes is a minor villain in the Baccano series. Barns is a fanatic follower of Szilard Quates that desires to obtain immortality. In the original Japanese dub he is voiced by Tomomichi Nishimura and in the English dub by Bill Flynn. History In the manga it is explained that ever since he was a young boy he was fascinated with the idea of being immortal and becoming a hero. His primary reason is he wanted to protect his mother from her abusive lover who harmed her every day but one day both his mother and her lover were killed in a mysterious accident much to Barnes dismay. By the early twentieth century Barnes had become a successful businessman that had long since left behind his desire of immortality due to the fact it seemed impossible to achieve. However eventually one of his friends introduces Barnes to Szilard Quates who not only claims to of already become immortal but desires to recreate an immortality elixir to make more people immortal. At first Barnes dismissed Szilard believing immortality to only be fantasy until Szilard cuts off his own finger to let Barnes witness first hand his regeneration. Realizing Szilard had obtained immortality makes Barnes regain his own desire to become an immortal. Szilard eventually injects Barnes with an incomplete elixir which rendered him near indestructible due to it's regeneration abilities but still unfortunately able to die of old age. Once this is done Szilard says that Barnes is to work on perfecting the elixir so he and others might be rendered immortal as well. Barnes first asks why he was chosen for this as he isn't that insightful of Alchemy only to be told that's exactly why since Szilard doesn't trust someone who knows too much of Alchemy. Confused by this but not wanting to upset his new master Barnes vows to do whatever Szilard asks. Over time Barnes has been known to replace workers as most would die in "unfortunate accidents" when they were no longer useful. On a regular bases Szilard would send some specially created white rats that were designed to only live up to seven days to Barnes to use as test subjects. If given a elixir that had no regenerative properties then when crushed by a hammer than the rate would simply die but if given a failed elixir that had regenerative properties it would die of old age. However sometime in November of 1930, Barnes had finally been able to create the complete elixir of immortality but unfortunately not long after the building he was working in caught on fire forcing Barnes to attempt to grab a create of the completed elixir. Barnes however was too weak to carry a full crate so in a desperate attempt to save the elixir he gets a smaller crate and manages to put two bottles in before having to retreat. Barnes informs Szilard who is while upset over the loss of more of the immortality elixir is content to of at least got two bottles. However as Barnes attempts to get to his master he is ambushed by Dallas Genoard and his gang who he at first mocks. However due to being impatient Barnes offers the group money to let him go by to which the gang attacks him. Eventually Firo Prochainezo comes in and saves him though Barnes still talks down to him. However much to his shock Firo doesn't seem too upset and merely warns Barnes to not stay too long otherwise Dallas and the gang might wake up and attack him. As soon as Firo leaves Barnes simply gets up and continues on his path to his master. While he fears Szilard might kill him for only saving two bottles of the immortality elixir he admits he'd understand but prays that Szilard would allow him to become immoral and understand it wasn't Barnes' fault. Barnes also thinks of if he becomes immortal he would arrange for the thugs that attacked him to die in an "accident". Unfortunately for Barnes his thoughts are cut short as Dallas and his gang brutally attack him breaking all his bones while stealing the Elixir. His body is the retrieved by Szilard's "daughter" Ennis who takes it to Szilard himself. Upon his body regenerating Barnes overhears his master berating Ennis on not having the nerve to kill him. Realizing the elixir was stolen and he was about to die Barnes makes no move to defend himself and mentally notes at least he has the honor of dying by his master's hand. As Szilard places his hand on his head Barnes silently accepts his fate and is "consumed" by his master. Personality Barnes is a man completely devoted to his master Szilard to the point he believes if he must die then it would be an honor to die at his hand. Barnes himself seems to look down on humanity thinking it nothing more than incompetent creatures that don't matter. Barnes also shows no problem of having people killed as he is said to regularly dispose of people working for him once they are no longer useful to him or his master. Barnes is also noticeably impatient and easily annoyed as he once hit a rat that had become immortal again right after it healed solely because it achieved immortality before him. Barnes is noted to of as a child been different as he desired to protect his mother but her death at a young age seems to changed him into a bitter man that mistrusts and dislikes humanity. However he still desires to become immortal and seemingly believes that is the only way he will be special implying despite his rough exterior he is an insecure man. Powers As an incomplete immortal Barnes is virtually unkillable by conventional means as he will regenerate and reform from any injury given even crushed limbs or gunshot wounds. The only ways for him to die are old age since he still ages normally or if "consumed" by a complete immortal. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Fanatics Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Book Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Social Darwinists Category:Delusional Category:Scapegoat